Trent Regrowth: The Death: Story 1
by Damien Night
Summary: This story, my work of art is all mine I didn't use a single thing from Harry potter nor is it based on Harry Potter.


Trent ReGrowth's Death: Murdered  
  
It was a bright day on which Trent thought everything would be just fine, but to his findings on this day he will find that he was wrong. As a matter of fact today would be a most grim day for him.... The days started with a most exilerating experience for the young man, who stood aproxomately 6'2. As he stepped outside his cabin in a secluded area of the woods, in the province of Quebec, Canada. He heard a cladder on the roof so he walked outside to see a fallen branch from the large evergreen tree above his cabin.  
This sight made him lose his temper as he started cursing and muttering bad words towards the branch. He then proceeded around the house to the shed in the back to grab a ladder. To his surprise again there was a man in his shed rummaging around it as he approached the man he stepped over many twigs until he got to the man he grabbed his shoulder to find out it was just a bum looking for something to eat. There was something strange about this bum and him being so far out here so he kept his eye on the man all day.  
Around noon the bum who Trent finally came to know him by Polaris Mcalister was helping Trent around the yard. Trent then walked inside still watching the strange behavior of the man as he grabbed a couple of glasses of water and walked back outside handing one to Polaris. Trent watched the way he moved his hand persisely around where he had his hand placed on the glass then Trent paid the man what money he owed him for his help.  
Trent watched the man for the distance he could see him and then he watched his figure scurry off into the woods. This action puzzled him as he went back inside noticing the glass the man had drank out of was gone this made him even more curious. Trent layed down in his soft Hammock he has set up in his cabin and slowly drifts to sleep then awakes to a cool breeze in the air and rustling in the bushes around the house as he sprang from his hammock and grabbed a hatchet he had hanging on his wall thinking it was some wild animal.  
Then he seen figures running around in the bushes he gripped the hatchet tightly. Then a canister of billowing smoke shot through his window and smoke began to fill the cabin he opened up a secret compartment under floor mat and then hides there until he hears footsteps above him and he quickly moves through a tunnel with no light in it except at the very end of it where a bright white light from the surface emerged into the tunnel. His clothes slightly ripped from the boards supporting the tunnel and blood seeping through the cuts on his arms from the jagged rocks in the tunnel.  
As he reached the end of the tunnel he climbed silently from the whole and then burried it and walked covertly back towards his cabin taking all the short cuts and easy routes back to his cabin. He noticed 5 big men if white coats and one of the men had a straigh jacket in his hands as they stood conversing behind the men in black with guns and other weapons used to take down a man without killing him.  
Trent walked up and around the men without being seen as he heard a voice behind him scream "THATS HIM" he turned to see Polaris pointing at him he flipped him the finger and took off running into the wood as a dart with a fluffy pink feather on the back stuck him in the left arm just about his elbow he looked down stopping as another one hit him in the right calf his vission blurred and his muscles tensed as he fell to the ground.  
A few hours later he woke up with a straight jacket on and a face protecter on so he can't bite anyone as he regained his sight and strength he realized he was in a mental ward he began to shake and pull and jerk on the straigh jacket as 2 men entered the room followed by 6 guards they all had 9mm dart guns with sleeping poison on the tips that knocks people out the 2 men first approached him and the first one kneeled down and looked him in the eyes and said "how did you get out BOY!" Trent smirked inside the mask and turned away. The man punched him harshly across the face leaving a red mark on trents face.  
Trent looked dementedly at the man his eye twitching as he tried to jump out of the chair he headbutted the guy in the face he jerked outward on the straps one more time his arms comming free as he pulled the guy in front of him letting all the darts hit him, 4-5 hit him dead in the chest the man clearly now passed out his muscles tense Trents Demented looked stayed with him as he pulled out the mans baton stick and slammed it across the second mans head knocking him out...... A few minutes later trent burst from the door darts sticking into the wooden frame of the door Trent looked back slightly as he went to turn a corner he ran into a cart of drugs for patients.  
He grabbed a few bottles of Ridlin and elbowed the nurse guy in the face knocking him to the ground with a bloody nose and busted lip. Trent ran through the door and out into the streets wearing a broken Straigh jacket and Black jeans. He tried and tried to unbuckle the straps in the back he then sat down to think but then popped a few of the ridlin pills into his mouth and no more than 20 minutes later he was pumping with adreniline and energy as he dashed down the road not slowing a bit when he got to his house in the woods he seen 3 patrol men.  
He sleakly dodged their view and snuck inside grabbing his bowl his katana and an ounce of marijuana and then runs out of the house and back to the streets of quebec. He cleverly hid out at some friends houses that he thought were loyal to him he soon found out that he was wrong after about 2 hours he had smoked half of what he brought and thats when a swat team of guards swarmed the house but Trent was looking at his Katana and when they swarmed he jumped up and watched them closely as one raised his gun at trent. Trent jumped backwards and over the couch and then crawled into the kitched waiting just behind the kitchen door and when 2 of the guards walked in Trent swung around the door and sent his katana through one of their necks decapitating him as blood is splashed all over the place the other guard turned around to get the katana shoved into his gut.  
The katana impaled the man as he pulled it out the man fell to the floor holding his stomache and trent grabbed both of the guards guns and slung them over his shoulder holding them steadily he took off out the back door and back into the woods to come across a whole line of guards just behind the first row of trees in an opening. All the guards guns pointed at the ground and out of the middle Polaris came wearing a green buret with master sergant ranking on it "Trent Regrowth you have been charged with escaping the armies insane asylum under the plee of insanity for killing your commander while in battle. For this crime you punishment is death by injection if you refuse you die from the firing line" on this word all the newly discovered military operatives raised their guns to his chest and Trent raised his hands in the air and then when he put his hands on the back of his head he grabbed the guns and began to fire swinging the guns from side to side killing at least 10 people but all the men at once pulled their triggers simutaneosly putting some 300 bullets into his chest as he fell to the ground and layed their coughing up blood.  
Polaris screamed "CEASE FIRE CEASE FIRE!!!!!" all the men lowwered their weapons and put them on safety they looked around seeing their fellow soldiers slain at the hands of a mad man they walked over to trent with a disgusted look on their face. as they approach Trent they see a slight grin on his face they knew this is how he wanted it to end after the paramedics arrived to pick-up all the dead bodies and the injured military personel.  
The next day there was a huge ceramony with all the dead military mens families and Trents friends and family who everyone disrespected them for what their friend Trent had done. Trents ceramony was small and he didn't get the 21 shots and an american flag over it instead a bunch of odd men in black robes had placed a black flag with the anarchy symbol on it over trents casket and they all pulled out AK-47's and began to fire them into the air until the shells ran out they put all the shells into a bag and placed them into the casket as well as with trent they also folded the flag and placed it across Trents chest where he was shot so many times.  
  
By Paul Albert Lechner 


End file.
